Crucio
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Lupina ist die Frau von Tom und hat ein Problem mit ihrem Bruder One-Shot Please R


„Crucio!"

Lupinas leise Stimme zischte wütend durch den Kerker, sofort gefolgt, von lauten Schmerzensschreien.

Die Frau, die sich nackt und verwundet zu ihren Füßen, auf dem kalten Steinboden, vor Schmerz hin und her warf, sich verkrampfte und erfolglos versuchte sich zu wehren, schrie mit lauter, hoher Stimme und ihr strahlend blondes Haar fiel ihr ins blasse Gesicht.

Ihre eisblauen Augen waren fest zugekniffen während die junge Todesserin den Fluch genussvoll auf sie ausübte.

„Nein, hör auf, Lupina! Bitte sie hat dir nichts getan!"

Der Liebhaber der gequälten Frau, welcher mit starken Eisenketten an die Wand gekettet war, erhob flehend und schwach die Stimme.

Seine einst so starken, stolzen und auch schönen, schwarzen Augen waren nun verschmutzt von Angst und Schmerz.

Lupina hasste ihn, für das, was er ihr angetan hatte und sie wollte ihn für den Verrat an ihrer Liebe und ihrer Familie büssen lassen! Ihn bis aufs Äußere quälen!

Sie lachte nur herzlich über diese dumme Bitte.

„Nein, Raferel. Sie wird nicht aufhören." sagte eine ruhige kalte Stimme hinter Lupina und sie spürte wie jemand seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter legte.

„To-, my Lord, ihr seid endlich wieder zurück!" Beinahe hätte sie ihn mit seinem Vornahmen angesprochen, da sie es gewohnt war ihn Tom zu nennen, doch wahrscheinlich war er von Todesser begleitet worden und so verbesserte sie sich schnell. Sie lies keinerlei Emotion in ihrer Stimme oder ihrem Gesicht zu, doch ihr schwarzes Herz jubilierte bei der Erkenntnis, dass ihr Ehemann zurückgekehrt war.

Auch sah sie ihn nicht an, da sie wusste, dass es ihr erst dann gestattet war ihn zu erblicken, wenn er sie zu sich umdrehte, oder sich neben sie stellte.

„Lestrang hat mir alles erzählt und wenn er nicht dein Bruder wäre- "

„Hätte ich ihn kurzer Hand umgebracht!" unterbrach sie den letzten Überlebenden Erben Slytherins.

Für eine Sekunde verkrallte sich die Hand ihres Gatten schmerzhaft in ihre rechte Schulter, auf der sie noch immer lang. Lord Voldemort hasste es unterbrochen zu werden, doch sie wusste, er könnte sie nie töten.

Ohne sich den Schmers anmerken zu lassen, fuhr sie fort, „Soll ich es schnell und schmerzvoll zu Ende bringen, mit ihr, damit wir eure Rückkehr feiern können, my Lord?"

„Solange war ich nun auch nicht weg, meine Liebe." lächelte der dunkle Lord, erfreut

darüber, wie sehr ihn die junge schwarzhaarige Frau vermisst hatte.

„Einen ganzen Monat habt ihr mich allein gelassen!" erwiderte Lupina ebenfalls lächelnd „Und dann auch noch dieser Zwischenfall mit ihm! ...Aber ich denke, ich sollte sie nun wirklich erlösen!" stellte sie fest, beendete den Schmerzensfluch und hob den Zauberstab erneut, um die Muggel-Frau zu töten. Doch Toms schneeweiße Hand hielt sie auf, fragend sah Lupina ihren Lord an, der nun an ihre Seite getreten war.

„Nein, " erklärte er ruhig und sanft, „dass würde ihn nicht genug quälen. Frag ihn was ihn am meisten quälen würde, und lass es ihn dann selbst tun."

„Ihr seid so grausam und weise, my Lord!" stimmte sie freudig zu, konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, fiel dem etwas überrumpelten jungen Mann um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Innerlich bereitete sie sich auf den nun schnell folgenden und schon bekannten Schmerz vor, denn kaum trennten sich ihre Lippen, flüsterte er mit traurigem, fast entschuldigendem Blick dasselbe Wort, welches sie vor seiner Ankunft ausgesprochen hatte.

Jahre langes Training, zur Beherrschung ihrer Gefühle, ließen es zu, dass sie nicht schreien oder auf dem Boden zusammenbrechen musste.

Sie hörte, wie aus weiter Ferne, ihren Bruder heftig schimpfen, „Du grausamer Teufel! Sie hat nichts weiter getan, als dich geküsst! Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum sie dich überhaupt geheiratet hat, Tom! Du dreck- "

„Quitus" hauchte Lupina mühsam und der Rest dessen was der Verräter hatte sagen wollen, war so leise, dass es keiner der Anwesenden es verstand.

Doch die schwer keuchende Frau wusste, dass ihr Bruder ihren Mann ein dreckiges Schlammblut hatte nennen wollen. Zwar hatte er damit völlig recht, doch war es im Moment höchst unpassend, da sie nun die drei Todesser sah, die mit Riddle hineingekommen waren.

Endlich erlöste sie ihr Peiniger von ihren Qualen.

„Weist du warum ich dass getan habe?"

Toms Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und gefühllos, genauso wie seine Stimme.

In seinen rot geschlitzten Schlangenaugen las Lupina, dass sie sich besser hinkniete, bevor sie Antwortete gab.

So tat die Schöne, wie mir wortlos geheißen und sprach klar und ruhig, nun kniend, „ Ja, my Lord. Ich habe euch ohne eure Aufforderung oder Erlaubnis berührt! Ich verstehe, dass diese Strafe gerechtfertigt war!"

Ein leises Lachen kam von dem mittleren der drei Todesser und obwohl sie Masken trugen, war Lupina sich nun sicher, dass es sich um Malfoy, Crabby und Goyle handelte.

Sie wusste, wie amüsant es für Lucius sein musste, sie solche Sachen sagen zu höheren. War sie doch bei ihm immer die grausame Herrin und nicht die untertänige Sklavin gewesen.

Voldemort überhörte absichtlich das Lachen seines obersten Todessers und bedeutete seiner Frau mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass sie sich wieder aufrichten durfte.

„Darf ich es tun, my Lord?" fragte sie aufgeregt, als sie wieder stand.

Nun wider lächelnd nickte er ihr zu.

Mit Abscheu in den großen dunklen Augen, ging Lupina nun auf ihren einst so geliebten Bruder zu.

„Finite Incantatem, Imperio!" sprach sie die zwei Zaubersprüche schnell hintereinander, als sie dicht vor dem schwarzhaarigem Mann stand.

„Du weist genau, dass der Spruch bei mir nicht mehr wirkt, Schwesterhertz!" erinnerte sie ihr Zwillingsbruder lachend, den Fluch mit Leichtigkeit abschüttelnd.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es beim ersten Mal klappen würde, doch Lupona wusste wie sie ihn dazu brachte ihr zu gehorchen. Sie begann zunächst mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, hielt diesen fünf Minuten an und versuchte es erneut mit dem Imperius-Fluch.

Während die dunkle Lady dieses Vorgehen drei Mal wiederholte, hatte Lucius von Riddle die Erlaubnis erhalten sich mit der am Boden liegenden Frau zu „beschäftigen".

Dann endlich ließ Raferels Widerstand nach, Lupina erhielt die Kontrolle über seinen Geist und fragte ihn leise, „Wovor fürchtest du dich am meisten, Raferel?"

Die ganze Zeit über, als sie diese Schmerzen in seinen Körper gesandt hatte, war nicht ein Laut über seine schmalen Lippen gedrungen. doch nun da er an seine schlimmste Furcht dachte, zeigte er, dass er doch Gefühle besaß, denn nun liefen ihm Tränen über die etwas eingefallenen, blassen Wangen.

„Dass du stirbst, geliebte Schwester!" flüsterte Raferel sanft und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Er sagte eindeutig die Wahrheit, jedoch stand er nicht mehr unter ihrem Fluch.

Plötzlich kamen alle ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der es für sie noch keinen Tom gegeben hatte, sondern nur Raferel.

Sie waren einfach glücklich gewesen, in ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit. Ohne Angst oder Trauer.

Und dann ohne Vorwarnung stellte sich die solange unterbrochene Gedankenverbindung wieder her, die die Geschwister seit ihrer Geburt verbunden hatte. Sie war damals, als Lupina Tom geheiratet hatte abgerissen.

„Oh, Raferel," seufzte das neunzehnjährige Mädchen in Gedanken, traurig darüber, wie viel Schmerz sie ihm über die Jahre hinweg unbewusst zugefügt hatte, „es tut mir so leit!"

„Du kannst dich später entschuldigen. Er darf es nicht wissen!" sagte ihr Bruder warnend und fügte dann halb weinet, so dass alle es hören konnten hinzu, „Nein Lupina, bitte zwing mich nicht dazu meine Geliebte und mein ungeborenes Kind zu töten!"

Sie warf ihren schwarz umlockten Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, diese kalte Unheil verkündendes Lachen eines Todessers, der die Schwachstelle seines Gegners gefunden hatte.

„Gut, dann lass ihn zuerst das Kind töten!" sagte Tom, der zu ihrem innerlichen Erschrecken direkt hinter ihr stand.

Hatte er auch den ersten Satz mit gehört, hatte er …wusste er …?

„Nein, dein Geliebter hat sich erst gerade in Hörweite begeben! Meinst du nicht ich hätte die Klappe gehalten, wenn er direkt hinter dir steht? Du solltest dich eigentlich schämen Schwesterchen, nicht besser auf deine Umgebung zu achten." hörte sie Raferels Stimme in ihrem Kopf, sie seufzend ermahnend.

„Malfoy, bist du fertig mit der Kleinen?" fragte der dunkle Lord mit einem grausamen Lachen. Und als er sich zu seinen Gefolgsleuten umsah, wendete auch Lupina ihren Blick zu dem Todesser, der nun befriedigt seinen Umhang glättete und mit einer Verbeugung, „Ja, my Lord." sagte.

Die Todesserin löste die Ketten, die ihren Bruder fest hielten und befahl ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Fötus im Leib der Frau anzuwenden.

Doch Raferel sträubte sich erneut.

Tom wurde nun ungeduldig und nahm seinen widerspenstigen Gefangenen selbst unter Kontrolle.

Der dunkle Lord war, wie seine Frau sehr gut wusste, stärker als ihr Bruder und sie zusammen und so war es ein leichtes für ihn seinen Schwager unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen.

Lupina gab ihrem Bruder seinen Zauberstab zurück, als er vollkommen unter dem Fluch stand.

Als Raferel langsam und mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf die am Boden liegende Frau zuging, begann diese mit ihren letzten Kraftreserven auf ihren Geliebten einzureden.

„Nein Raferel, nein! Das ist unser Baby! Du kannst es nicht töten! Du darfst es einfach nicht! Komm doch wieder zu Verstand! Bitte Ra-"

„Crucio!"

Hart, kalt und ruhig sprach er das eine Wort, so wie er es früher getan hatte.

Die Frau begann wieder zu schreien und alle außer ihr und ihrem Peiniger lachten sadistisch.

Auch Lupina, so gut sie konnte.

Im Augenblick wusste sie zwar nicht was ihr Bruder fühlte, denn Toms Fluch behinderte die Verbindung, doch vorher hatte sie seine eigene Abscheu für diese Muggel gesehen.

Er hatte nur ihr den gleichen Schmerz zufügen wollen, den Lupina ihm (unwissend) bereitet hatte. Alle Wut auf ihn war verflogen, sie wollte nur noch in seinen Armen liegen und ihn küssen.

Aber in der gegenwärtigen Lage, war dies nur ein Wunschtraum.

Dann beendete ihr Gemahl den Fluch und sie sah auf die Frau hinab.

Ein Blick genügte ihr um sicher zu sein, dass das Kind tot war, denn zwischen den nackten Beinen rann dickes Blut auf den kalten Steinboden. Die Mutter des Kindes hatte aufgehört zu schreien und sah nur noch geschockt auf die Blutlache.

Riddle begann, leicht lächelnd, in die Hände zu klatschen und die Todesser taten es ihm gleich.

Raferel hingegen fiel schluchzend neben der Muggel nieder, wickelte sie in seinen Umhang ein und flüsterte ihr leise und entschuldigende Worte ins Ohr, während er sie halb auf den Arm nahm.

Doch mit einem unerwarteten Kraftakt, verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige, stieß sich von dem unfreiwilligen Mörder ihres Kindes weg und versuchte wimmernd so viel Abstand wie irgend möglich zischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

Bei dieser Zehne kochte stolzer Zorn in der reinblütigen Hexe auf und sie hörte sich selbst, ohne über die Konsequenzen nach zu denken, schreien, „Du dreckige Schlampe! Avada Ke-"

„Nein!" riefen die beiden Männer die sie liebte.

„Keine Muggel geht so mit meinem Bruder um! Auch wenn er den Tod verdient hätte, so eine Unverschämtheit!" sprudelte die Erklärung ihrer Handlung aus ihrem Mund.

Der Blick mit dem Lord Voldemort sie nun bedachte, ließ ihren ganzen Körper erfrieren und jeder einzelne Muskel ihres Körpers verkrampfte sich. Da sie nun erst bemerkte, dass sie anstatt „…auch wenn er den Tot verdient hat.", „hätte" gesagt hatte.

„Was verschweigst du mir, meine Gemahlin?" fragte Lord Voldemort, verengte seine Augen etwas und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sofort ging die Todesserin unter diesen wie Robine funkelnden Augen auf die Knie.

„Nichts, my Lord!" ihre Stimme war untertänig und bekräftigend, doch wagte sie es nicht die Augen ihres Gemahls zu erblicken.

„Ach Lupina!" seufzte er leise und traurig, aber auch strafend, überwand den Rest des sie trennenden Abstandes und hob sanft, ja fast zärtlich ihr Kinn an. Nun wieder stehend, sah Lupina doch in die Augen des mächtigen Magiers.

Dann fragte er sie verständnislos, „Warum lügst du mich an, mein Augenstern?"

„Weil ich euch beide liebe!" zischte sie in der Sprache der Schlangen, damit die Todesser es nicht verstanden, „Tom, bitte. Ich kann nicht zwischen euch wählen! Wenn du mich dazu zwingst, nehme ich mir das Leben!"

Einen Moment wog er ihre Worte und auch wie es schien auch ihr Leben ab. Dann verpasste er ihr einen schmerzhaften Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf ihre adlig blasse Wange, drehte sich um und mit den Worten „Töte die Muggel!" an Malfoy, verließ er den Kerker.

Raferel, der die Eheleute ganz genau verstanden hatte, statt nun auf und außer den kalten Tränenspuren war in seinem Gesicht kein Zeichen mehr davon zu sehen, dass er gerade noch lautstark um sein Kind getrauert hatte.

Er selbst führte mit sichtlichem Vergnügen den Todesfluch an der zitternden Frau aus und klopfte dem leicht verdutzten Lucius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Sie war gut, nicht war?" fragte er den Todesser, als ob er über das gestrige Wetter reden würden.

„Ziemlich," meinte Malfoy abschätzend, seine Überraschung überwindend, „für ne Muggel"

Beide lachten wie alte Freunde.

„Das waren sie ja auch …vor sehr langer Zeit!" rief sich die ehemalige Geliebte der Beiden ins Gedächtnis.

„So, und jetzt macht ihr Drei euch besser auf den Weg, sonst ist der Lord weg und ihr bekommt nachher noch Ärger!" lachte Raferel und die Todesser verließen den Raum.

Lupina umarmte ihren wieder gewonnen Bruder liebevoll und unsere Lippen trafen sich, wie aus alter Gewohnheit.

„Nein!" fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, „Ich bin verheiratet! Ich muss an Tom denken!"

Den Kuss unwillig unterbrechend, sagte dir Todesserin „Ich hab dich so sehr vermist, mein Liebling! Komm ich zeig dir wo du schlafen kannst."

Sich von ihm lösend wollte sie ihm zum Ausgang ziehen. Doch er holte sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder ganz nah an sich heran und begann ihr leicht den Hals zu liebkosen.

„Warum irgendwo hin gehen?" säuselte er ihr, zwischen den Küssen, ins Ohr, „Wir haben uns schon an schlimmeren Plätzen geliebt!"

Ungewollt begann sie leise zu stöhnen. Er wusste immer noch ganz genau, wie man eine Frau verführte.

„Ja, ich …aber wir …wir dürfen nicht!" zu ihrem Überraschen stellte Lupina fest, dass ihre Stimme kräftiger wurde und er sich von ihr abwimmeln ließ.

„Du hast Recht." gab er resignierend zu, sah ihr dann aber fest in die Augen, „Aber ich habe keine Angst vor diesem Schlammblut! Ich liebe dich, Lupina! Nur dich! Das darfst du nie vergessen!"

„Schhh!" machte sie und legte ihm einen Finger auf die zarten Lippen, „Rede nicht so, weder über ihn noch über uns! Er weiß immer alles und wenn du nicht aufpasst, sind wir nicht mehr lange auf derselben Seite!" in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu, „Ich werde dich auch immer lieben! Aber genau so werde ich auch ihn immer lieben!"

„Du bist das Einigste worum ich Riddle beneide!" dachte ihr Bruder traurig lächelnd, „Gut, dann zeig mir mein Zimmer!"

Sie lösten ihre Hände von einander und gingen die Treppe hinauf.


End file.
